1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a detergent composition which is possessed of an excellent detergency and is extremely low in the toxicity, in particular, to marine life.
2. Description of the prior art
Conventional detergents have been said to exert a detrimental influence on marine life in rivers, the sea and so forth when waste waters containing said detergents flow into rivers, lakes, marshes, the sea etc. whereby the active components contained therein such as surface active agent and the like are highly concentrated.
From the view point of preserving the environment in good condition, detergents free from phosphates, of course, have been used recently. However, this is effective only to prevent the extraordinary breeding of algae, but it is insufficient as a fundamental reform measure to improve the living conditions of marine life. Such being the case, there has been a strong cry for development of detergents which are harmless to marine life.